Our Music Box
by AviTaRi
Summary: Kaito had left with no clue, leaving Miku now is alone again. But what happens after some surprisingly incidents filling her world? would she forget her feelings for him?
1. WARNING!

**ATTENTION!**

**Before you read this story, I have something to say to warn you since I don't wanna aimless flame for the outcome.**

_**First of all, this is a KaitoxMiku fic but in the first chapter it's really slight for the moment or there's none if you won't consider about Miku's dream. And second off, I know the idea suppose to be sad and tragedy but I put some fun so it won't be boring or too sad or something like that.**_

_**But I've got to warn you about the exchange atmosphere and how emotional in the beginning but then a sudden cool on the next thing, well feel free to read but if you don't like it just please review your thoughts in an appropriate way or appreciate it at least!**_

_**So now you may start to read it and hope you have some fun, joy, or interest that's the least I could say…**_

**Write with joy,**

**_AviTaRi_**


	2. How's the other side world?

**I was just came up with another idea based on "Music Box" PV to make this, well…this time not really a KaitoxMiku but it's more focus to Miku**** -maybe- instead ^^ hopefully you like it…or…maybe not -_-**

_*Miku's POV*_

_6 years ago…_

_In a sunny day when the sun brightly showing its face which was summer season, I was walking around a wide field with green freshly grass. I was about to head up to the hill, where I used to watch everything from up there, it was just very wonderful to see the scene in a full sight. I couldn't stand but smiling and stretched my arms in the air to feel the blowing breeze passed through, I often came here where none will after and everyone knows me as well after often seeing me came here, that when I was a 10 years old girl with aquamarine hair and eyes which they said it's unique. I always wish to have a very long hair so I never willing to cut my hair even I was still have it up to my elbows tied up in pigtails with red hair bands. You know? I have met someone on the top of that hill, a boy with dark blue hair and azure eyes caught me amused of my loneliness, he came up with a sweet grin as I flushed in pink to saw it pretty sweet._

_We both g__ot to know each other and always played like every afternoon we spent our time on that hill, it was really a pleasure that I could get to know a friend like him because I mostly being lonely up here with nothing except the nature. I know it's not fit for me that just because he was 14 and I was 10 but we could ever get along and play in the same thing, sometimes I didn't understand the topic he has talked about but I was still smiling, however that one day at Valentine we gathered some of our precious stuffs and pack it up in one wooden box and that day he gave me this beautiful music box to representing our friendship._

_Our friendship has already go on nearly a year, we still get to met on that hill and played but sometimes we just chilled out. I was wondering if this could last forever and I reme__mber the time we made this promise to be together forever and it approved by our pinky swears, the last time I smiled to him before I fallen asleep. I amused inside of my dreams and didn't notice anything just happened on the reality. I felt like to wake up but to found my self bemused to found him nowhere around the hill, I saw the sun started to set and I just thought he left because in a matter of time but…he wasn't! He just left, he didn't come back after that day and he kept me in waiting for his arrival in that place. Summer, autumn, winter and spring I still in waiting and waiting for years but you didn't show up, I started to feel like losing hope but I won't giving up until then…_

Present~

Now I am 16, I have grownup older and more mature as a teenage girl. My life still didn't change of anything, every afternoon I always run up the way here just to remember every memory that we ever had. I think it's very windy today so it blows my long aquamarine hair very much, as I watch the scene under a tree with hopeful and I've always wished that you will ever return here but it's hopeless even how bad I'm pleading this wish, only fate will decide it as well. I feel my heart is start to bleed and prick by a thick needle right in target, my ticker pounds harder and harder making me turns down. I grip my greenish necktie tighter with eyes sobbing all the way.

I never want something like this to happen, I never want him to leave a very long ago but this question is keeping me curious, why he left without a goodbye? I wonder where he could be right now. But those might never find the right answer as the person I've been waited and search has gone already to somewhere perhaps far away from my distance, it's just not the same when he's no longer on my side…everything change since then. My life turns gloomy, dark and colorless, my mood usually moody and my smile almost ever melt from my existence and I can't believe how hard to forget all of those comfort but hurtful memories from me, I just unable to throw them away thought a bit.

I watch as the sun is setting and it's almost dark but I stay longer than before, the fireflies flew around me and make my day brighter in the night. I sat and only staring the darkness of the city from way up here, wrapping my knees closer to my body and shiver by the cold wind in the air. When I about to sing a song I heard the crickets playing their music so then I start singing. Foggy breath comes out from my mouth into the air, as now I stood and lean against the tree bark. It really is a damn cold night out here and right now.

_**Hey, do you remember?**__**  
><strong>__**Under the tree of hill**__**  
><strong>__**We had put a small wooden box**__**  
><strong>__**Over the summer's memories**__**  
><strong>__**From that day,**__**  
><strong>__**how much time flies**__**  
><strong>__**From the feeling inside me, I wanted to tell you**__**  
><strong>__**And I still keep it closed**__**  
><strong>__**Forever and ever I had continued to wait**__**  
><strong>__**At that place which we always play**__**  
><strong>__**While watching the lights fading away**__**  
><strong>__**Holding my dream that night I closed my eyes**__**  
><strong>_

My singing has to stop, it's like I heard something…or someone, but no one ever been here except for me and Kaito. It's probably my feeling but when I was about to let out a note I got cut off by a voice through the wind. I heard it, yes my ears not deaf because I heard it so soft he calls for my name over and over. I rush down the hill running as fast as my feet could carry on finding from where that voice is but I tripped by the bumpy ground, I fell on my knees and my hair covered my face from pain. I stay quiet for a moment but then I shout his name out loud with tears begin to fall, my eyes look like a sparkling diamond flood of tears and when it falls it seems like a crystal that shattered on the ground. I saw his face, his beloved sweet face but I have no fate for once to see him again, I can't stand of my sadness after years and it didn't stop until in my 16 age. Where could you be Kaito?

_**Please don't leave me alone**__**  
><strong>__**Faintly, I heard the voice**__**  
><strong>__**I want to see you at least one more time**__**  
><strong>__**That day I heard your voice**____**  
><strong>__**Can be enclosed in the white wind**__**  
><strong>__**With the memories flowing away**__**  
><strong>__**I still haven't forgotten holding one another's hand**__**  
><strong>__**We had made a promise that we'll be together forever**__**  
><strong>__**Goodbye, without being able to say it**__**  
><strong>_

I'm crying after my melody, my tears now unbearable but I keep wiping them away as possible. It hurts so much to see those memories once more that the one I can't keep it forever but what do I have to do now? Do I have to forget all the sweet memories between me and you? I need these answers sooner. I grip the grass hard until it pulls out from the ground and I throw them towards how I feel right now, I'm angry mix with sadness but it's indescribable to know my right feelings, it's too bad you have left so soon especially without saying any goodbye to me, why Kaito…why? I screamed it out loud looking at the sky with lack of stars and fist both of my palms.

How long I can stand this? I need to move on without thinking of you anymore, I have to leave you behind memories, I have to erase your figure out, I have…to FORGET you…I'm sorry Kaito.

It all dims then, I closed my eyes and realize a small thing that I never did…is keep moving forward for my own sake, my future must be clear and I can't live like this any longer…it just keeping me in more pain and it has to stop right away, how hard this path will take me to my escape?

xxXXXxx

A Sunday morning supposes to be a delightful day even for me but for now it's not the day of my mood. I walk out with my warm scarf, I know it reminds me of his blue ones but mine is pink even I'm a person who prefer green or bluish rather than pink because it's Luka-nee's favorite color. I walk down town from where I live with my only brother Mikuo, I go to a book store just to see books or read them there as I ever used to do and I found a light novel with 'The Two of Us' as it title but even it doesn't really sound interesting on the cover I peep a little on pages. So far I've read 30 pages from the book but I close it and put it back, it scribbled my mind again after seeing the point that it's about comfort *groans* I-I don't wanna talk about it.

I walk out from the store continue to walk somewhere perhaps can calm me down and bring me a space from frustration, I saw an ice cream stand and headed there to have a scoop of cone with my favorite flavor…leek ^.^

"Can I help you?" the man asked politely as I cheerily response him

"A scoop of leek flavor, please?" he immediately works on it and just in a second I already have my ice cream

"That will be 10yen miss" I gave him the money and walk away from the stand, again this ice cream reminds me of Kaito's favorite thing, why when I attempt to do something it always reminds me of him? Can I get some peace just for a day? Why he's always in my thought, why am I so hard just to forget him, why?

I start questioning more and it ache my head, I gently sit on a white bench near the park to relax. The bird is twittering and the squirrels are chirping, an afternoon nature start makes me okay with the circumstances and quickly make me finish my leek ice cream. The breezy wind blows some leaves and I couldn't help it but to fall asleep, without caring so much I fall asleep on the bench. Inside of me, _I go through a beautiful garden with flowers around blossom like it's the first day of spring, I clear my voice with the melody of my singing but it slowly fade when I saw someone right down the cherry blossom resting his hand to the bark, the fallen Sakura leaves has make the situation even warmer and full of fragrance. I snoop behind him and observe him quietly, he seems so familiar from his figure but I notice that blue hair and scarf…it-it was him! Really? Is it him? I slyly sneak on the bush near him to see sharper but something bit my leg and I jump shockingly screaming of fright. The guy stares at me and I stare at him back but in the time he smiles I gap in disbelief, I don't believe if he's here in front of me…he got a little change even I know he's 4 years older than me._

"_Long time__ we haven't met, when is our last encounter?" he still have his gentle and sweet voice but deeper_

"_It's 6 years ago remember? You left me without a clue" I looked away from him in anger but excited to see him again_

"_I see…I apology for that, I didn't have a chance to told you if I'm-" before he could finish it up, I abruptly continue_

"_What? Leave me until I kept awaited you for 6 years? Clueless to come from nowhere and just easily set up an apology to me? It's worthless Kaito! I'm through with all of that, you left me a huge scar right here…" I show him where my heart is, I expressed it how painful the bitter things came afterward and hardly to heal_

"_Miku, I'm really sorry…I can explain why!" he exclaimed, walking up to me and now facing my furious image, I just got roasted like a meat and burst my anger_

"_What about our promise back there?" he speechless, wanting to say a word but couldn't_

"_Miku I-"_

"_No need an explanation Kaito-" I cut him and gesture him for not continuing_

"_I've knew it all the time, that was just a fake promise right? The pinky swears? Like as if really gonna happen but what? Now I left with scars and sadness only, just mark it" I turn my head down when I was about to cry, I hear him whispers to me_

"_If only time can bring us back again, I never meant to leave you with scars Miku I just…" he remained silent then but I was grunting and yell up to him_

"_Stop it! Just stop! *sobbing* you already make it worse and I don't want to get pain anymore I-" he walks closer to me with his hand lift my chin right into his gaze and lean a smooth kiss, I blushed red, it's unexpectedly and my heartbeat is pounding faster_

"_Miku, I like you" a confession has just blurted out from him while I'm still gazing him in disbelief and shocked_

"_What do you mean by like me?" I dumbly asked, I didn't know what to say else but I act bemused_

"_I really like you, I love you" those three words that I've never heard from him reveal but everything now become white…_

I just got awake and realize it was all a dream but I can feel a warm tears streaming down my cheek once again, my lips trembled and a clench of my fist are tighter than ever, I shout at the world and I scream what do I feel for him,

"I love you too!" carelessly about the people around me but I did scream those words out of my mouth, falling apart onto the grass and I cover my face with my palms to hide my falling tears, nowadays nothing else that mostly filled my day than salty tears. I directly run fast to the hill I use to stay, I want to be alone right now and I need some time off to get away from the world.

I frowned and wet all over my face, my eyes start to feel like swollen after crying than an hour but nothing can help me calm down right now, I just don't know the better way how to forget him and everything we had ever been through years ago. My crying stops when I hear footsteps stomping closer to my distance, a man with brown pants stood next to me offering a handkerchief. I slowly look straight to the man with no hesitate and he has shiny red hair, without I doubt his offered then I took the hankie out from his hand, wiping all of my wet face caused of tears.

"Why are you so sad miss? Something's wrong?" he asked with that gentle voice and graceful smile, I look away when I'm about to answer him, he's so similar like Kaito but instead that crimson red mostly adore him

"It's just…recently I have a very bad mood about something, do you ever come here once before?" don't want him to see I look down with swollen eyes of mine making everything not the way it supposes

"I ever did, just when I want to take a picture of the scene-" an awkward silence between us but he then continue

"Oh what's your name? I'm Akaito" his name just has one different letter from Kaito, could it be…he's a family of his? Why should I…never mind

"I'm Miku, Miku Hatsune" with this forced of smile I turn my gaze on him but closed my eyes to hide the thing I got, I wish it get rid soon

"Mikuo's sister, huh?" I shocked, maybe this guy is one of my brother's friends but…I never know all of them well and I never seen him hang around with Mikuo before

"Yeah I am, so…you have any families or relatives? Probably siblings?" what a dumb question did I ask of course he has one wherever they are, so stupid

"Well mentioning about siblings I have four brothers, the three of them live around here with me while the other one has something to do with arrant or stuff perhaps" wow, that's a lot of brothers you have and I can't imagine how do they look like? Maybe similar as well

"So, are you a good friend of my brother?" all I can do is ask questions, I'm not in the mood of talking too much but despite that alright 'cause I have to right now

"Yes, we're friends since like five years ago but between in our age of 18 we sort of spacing because of hmm…busy of jobs" I do remember the time that Mikuo got really busy and spent the whole everyday outdoor leaving me in charge of home, at least now it's over

"It sure is great to have a lot of brothers around you isn't it?" I begin to forget my sad thoughts since this guy who named Akaito started making a little conversation

"Not really, we brothers have different ways of our own and living style and not only that, we also filled with various personalities or even tilts and some issues" my face expressed a weird look and in my head I was saying _'totally, having boys in one roof is definitely not the best thing neither with girls' _

"Miku, I just remember that your brother is going to visit my house today so if you don't mind probably want to come?" I don't know if his sweet looking innocent face described him right but he's one of my bro's friends anyway so I can trust him for that

"Oh sure, it's nice of you" bitterly I smiled toward the answer and stood up quickly to follow Akaito to his home, maybe now I can see what his brothers look like *slyly mischievous grin*

xxXXXxx

Soon as we arrive there we directly enter the door, his house seems small on the outside but not in the inside. Quite big for the five of them stay in a roof, but I seen no one yet until he leads me to the living room, everyone is there busy of their own so I just stand where I suppose at. The crowds from them stop after seeing Akaito came and then their eyes roll on me in bemused.

"You guys still busy? I told you to tide things up" well that's one other thing why the reason only having boys in the house are such a drag, lazy enough to clean

"Who's she?" one with the blond hair asked staring at me right in front, it's sort of creepy thought

"She is Mikou's little sister, Miku" Akaito briefly said, I just rolled my eyes on a different corner of the house ignoring the stares

"I can't believe that leeks lover boy has a damn hot sister, I can guess she also loves leeks as much as him" the one with dark purple hair with bandage on his left eye murmured suddenly, after hearing this I got pissed exactly

"Now wait here until your brother come, okay? If you need something just ask them" Akaito left and hand me over to them, I felt like I want to die surround by boys that I'm not so sure how they'll toward me if I try to talk, I don't even know their names yet but I will any minutes then. I only saw a long comfy sofa where the place we can only sit in this room unless if I rather sit on the floor, I numbly stand on myself near the sofa without a word

"Don't you stand there like that, have a seat" the blond boy finally offered me a seat, yeah except that the only seat left is in the middle of them

"Uh c-can you slide aside so I can take a seat at the very edge" nervously I asked, scratched the back of my head while looking away

"You got problem to have a seat between?" the boy in purple made me want to yell right away but I hold it back

"No, it's just that I know you guys just now so…kind of weird for me" I laughed nervously, still nervous and sweat drops

"Oh that, you don't have to worry about! It's okay" I have no other choice but sit between the blond one and the dark purple one that is, it's still feel awkward sitting between strangers or what they can be call

"Speaking of name, I'm Kikaito and the little green one is Nigaito and next to you is Taito" just as expected, their entire names end with –aito and it doesn't really surprise me at all

"I heard you guys have another brother" excuse me for asked but I have nothing else to talk especially with boys, I don't know a lot of boy's stuff even the commonly ones

"We do but he's still busy doing some arrant or jobs that he got, perhaps he'll come back anytime sooner" I just realize something here, I think Kikaito is the only one being friendly and nice toward me unlike the two others, I can feel their ignorance but not to mention Nigaito because he's playing a hand videogame

"Who's his name?" my curiosity has grown now, I have no any doubt if their another brother is Kaito, I'm so sure of it

"His name is Kaito, the blue one who addicted very much with ice cream" thus, my instinct is right but hardly ever I have to hear that name to be ignore because…he's the long lost childhood friend of mine, I wonder what he looks like now? Similar to them I guess

"Nice to know, anyway do you have anything to read here? I rather do something while waiting my brother to come" I really blushed a slight, knowing the fact because I like to read books but I would never ask them about magazines because we're on a different type, its worse if I asked

"Actually we don't really read but Nigaito has some books more than any of us, do you want me to ask him?" feeling it this way, I prefer just to stay and lay a little

"No, that's okay…I guess I can just sit here" my face frowned, but I force it to look usual

"How old are you anyway?" Taito asked, he finally spoke after several minutes passed

"I'm just 16" my gaze run to the other guy beside next to me, grin in forced but I'm tired of it

"For a 16 teenage girl, your size really small as in a half of B cup" I accidentally gasp and a shock on my face, he smirk after I reacted. I couldn't believe there's a guy would critic on such thing but I despise when someone did

"Get a hold of your self Taito! It's not nice to say such things, I know it feels different for the first time…there's a girl in this house" once again I gasp in shock, with disbelief the fact that I'm the first female of all who ever stepped my feet into this house, pink tints bubbling on my cheeks

"Wait, you guys never invite any girls to visit? Why?" I hate when my question came out silly

"Exactly, they never want to visit because of some issues of ours" Tairo mentioned, but knowing he said 'issues' I prefer not to ask that one because it's none of my business, at last after I talked for so long with them my brother finally came here

"Miku, your brother is here!" Akaito shouted from the door, I stood and leave the living room to see him.

"Nii-san!" I shouted while running to him, smiling as always but this time I'm not faking it

"Hey Miku-chan! Didn't know you're here, Akaito said you want to wait me here, is that right?" he suspected me, why my brother has to be so overprotecting to me? I think it's because I'm the only sister and family left that he has

"So what is it your point to come here, nii-san?" after my question, he raise his eyebrows but then pat my head like he uses to

"Just visiting and some little things I need to discuss, are you okay if I leave you for a moment? *mumble* I mean you sure to be alone with boys around you, I'm worry about you since you're the only girl here" like I told you, he's so protective but I kind of like it than he's being careless

"I'm okay with it, just go ahead do your things while I'm with mine" I clear it all, leaving back to the living room where almost nothing I can do but when I return to the room is in silent and dark, I slowly enter with less sound of my footsteps, I try carefully not to make any sound because I'm afraid if any of them play tricks. I tiptoeing in a very slow move with the help of my hand to hold on something to recognize things I can't see but unfortunately I have tripped by something and made me fall to the comfy stuff, the sofa. I was glad I didn't fall to the floor but something feels weird, I'm not sure if I lend on the soft sofa 'cause something cover it up like…a body! The lights finally on but when I realize I fell on top of someone and for sure it's Taito, I couldn't even react first, my body froze and my face feels like burning on the maximum

"Whoa!" Kikaito and Nigaito saw this with freakishly wide eyes, I'm totally embarrassed out of my usual by fell on a guy who I just met today with his chest exposed is darn freaky for any sane females

"Is it getting hot in here or just something heating up?" Taito's eyes narrowed and let out a smirk, I finally react and scream as loud as possible causing a little shock

"What did happen?" Nigaito asked still with eyes widen but I ignore that

"Why the hell the room was dark before? And what is exactly your purpose by exposing your chest like that? I'm now officially creep out!" without any situation to think I just loudly yelled while my face redden as a tomato

"Relax, it's just an accident and you're the one who fell on me" he tolerated but I couldn't because this is the first time I've been in such an embarrassing situation

"To tell you what happen after you left and so as those two, I dimmed the lights because I want to get a little rest while everybody isn't here and about the exposing chest, I was just heating up from this room so…that's what happened" no matter how obvious he explained it to me, I still freaked out and excuse to use the bathroom just to chill down, I bet this why none a single lady would come visit.

I walked through rooms to rooms until I reach the bathroom, I enter and lock myself inside. I can't even think right at this moment and I'm still in a lot of embarrassment after what happen but I can't stay forever in this bathroom, do I have to wait my brother until he finish his business? That's preposterous! Because I will be starving here and talking about that I didn't ate lunch yet and now I can only wait for dinner. I use the toilet since I can't hold any longer then rinse my hands in the tap also wash my face to refreshing, hard to believe but it's about a half hour I've been staying in here until someone's knocking on the door.

"Miku? Are you in there?" one of the Shion brother's spoke behind the door

"Yes, why you'd asked?" my voice shout a little rude

"You used the bathroom for 30 minutes, what have you been doing in there anyway?" again he asked me back

"Just want to reset something and a little occupied with you know what, tell me if Mikuo has done okay?" meanwhile I was drying my hand and combing my hair, an awkward silence set for a few seconds

"Uh…yeah about that, Mikuo said he wants to stay here until tomorrow and so you have to go home without him, earlier probably" I got shocked, why Mikuo changed the subject in that sudden? He could tell me before he even got here, with hard I open the door

"What!" my ridicule face appeared, yelled at the guy who stand right straight on my eyes

"Your brother still have to settle things with Akaito and that's why you're gonna be home alone, if you wanna stay a night in here we don't mind at all" Kikaito smirk and teased me a little, he thought I would be agree? As if, why would I want to stay a night in a building just full of a bunch of boys? Freaky

"Heck no, I just going home now" I passed him and walk off ahead to the door where will lead me out of here

"Are you sure you don't want a company? A lonely teenage girl walking in a street isn't safe" I stopped in an annoying way but didn't turn my head to face him, I just stand in anger that I've tried to hold it back

"You think I'm scared? Just tell my brother I'm leaving now!" deepening my voice, show an irritated face and everything went code red

"Mikuo won't like it if you're going alone, he also said you must take someone with you too" if that would just make him shut up so fine, I think I have to say the answer

"Okay, just hurry up carry your feet on!" I demanded with a feeling that impatiently to wait any longer to lie on my home

"Alright" he then walk beside me through out the door, I was way lazy to have a little chit-chat or conversation with him, thought he's a nice guy better than Taito neither with Nigaito, I guess so.

xxXXXxx

I finally arrive at my home sweet home, I notice that Kikaito still standing there waiting for me to get in for a reason or just some weird unclearly purpose. I pretend like he isn't there anymore and enter my house as I slammed the door but when I about to peep on the window he suddenly disappear so fast but strange enough it's like he's a ghost or spectral. I wait and wait but he really isn't there anymore so I choose to open the front door carefully and step forward out, guess what? He's standing right beside me and my heart jump twice than ever, of course I'm angry because I hate for being startled like that.

"What the heck! Will you go home?" I cried and upset about the thing that happened earlier

"Just to stay and do nothing? I rather be out here than back in there for a while, aren't you feel lonely without Mikuo?" well he got the point, I'm sure is lonely at home since Mikuo has occupied for some business or sort of but why in hell that he is way over caring about that to the girl he just met today? Awkward indeed

"Like you care? Don't you have something on your own to do, be creative even how bored you are!" I exclaimed my words, wanting him to vanish from my sight right now because I guess I want to be alone

"You sure about it?" he asked upon my annoyance

"I'm absolutely sure, now get yourself out of here! By the way I still can visit anytime, _yeah right I wish I could_"

He just nodded and walk off from my yard and I keep on watching him until he's truly vanish from my bare sight, I sigh in relief that at last I can enjoy a day with my own without any disturbance especially from my brother but it'll last soon when tomorrow is up, I wonder what I wanna do for tomorrow? Oh wait! All these incident after I met the Shion brothers make me forgot about my agony towards Kaito, how come? Wouldn't it be sadder if I met with some relative of his because it will keep me reminding him in almost every minute? But I'm not, I feel fine even to think about him and after this I decide not to wait from Kaito anymore but it doesn't mean I'll leave the hill where I used to be.

Some hours in this night I just enjoy my self for being alone, usually I hate it but now I don't. Mikuo uses to ban me from staying up late and now I did the thing he banned me for, watching the late shows or movies while eating snacks to cover the half hungry stomach, I got to admit it that I really dislike horror movies but it always make me curious so I always try to watch one until I can't sleep for the rest of the night with haunted mind. Talking about movies or such things it always keeps up on my head about my daydreaming love or…date? Which is not a luck for me, I'm such a lack of romance typical and for a 16 years old teenage girl, you can say I react like a kid whenever I involved in a group of people as friends or else.

No one not even my own brother can believe that I actually have my adolescence in a hidden box when no one's around. I acted like a child to hide my true self and I'm over being a tsun-dere mostly toward some guys because I don't want to show my weakness but everything I do with those it didn't turn any condition right, when I was 14 all of my Vocaloid friends seem to compared between me and that miss perfect tuna lover a.k.a Luka Megurine, she's so perfect that any guys can easily put their eyes on her while me? It's been like for months to attract an attention from a guy, that had made me confuse because several people say I'm quiet beautiful and cute but I could see that almost never seen a single guy put their interest in me, maybe they hide it? Or a secret admirer? If so I could detect the awkwardness that happen *sigh* I guess I'm beautiful but unwanted for any guy. Maybe because I'm too young, childish, and not mature yet and such as a full loaded tsun-dere girl after all, despite that but I'm happy for being who I am and after I think, how exactly does Luka feel surrounding by her admirers who become a wave of disturbance? Got that right.

I utterly can't sleep for real, if Mikou finds out I was stay up late well I'm doom even I tried to look fresh but he still can see me from the eyes, he's so specific to observed his sister indeed. It's 4:00 AM and my eyes awake as ever, holding the pain of tired until caused me having my bones hurt after been sat on the floor for such hours, I finally sleep right about fifteen minutes after that but of course it last in 4 hours only so as I was saying, the doom will come after me anyway. Mikuo just got himself home but glad he's tired so he carelessly step into his room and back to be asleep, since I'm awake now so I just start making a breakfast before planning on what to do for the next and I was thinking about to hang with my friends Luka and Rin if they're not busy.

Today I'm heading to the café restaurant down the street, Luka and Rin await me there like I promised them. We all have planned to go shopping in the nearest mall and watching the latest movie in town, good things I remember that I have the tickets to it although I'm not really sure what it for was. My eyes met the two girls who standing in front of the café, they waved their hands to signal me to come and I just nodded before crossing to the other side of the street.

"Hi Miku-chan!" both of them greeted politely

"Hi guys, so you two ready to go?" I replied in a question

"Sure, but what exactly kind of movie we're going to watch anyway?" Rin walked closer to see the tickets I grabbed

"Well it sure not some porn or such things, rated for teenagers and it's an action movie" I explained while gesturing my hand, Rin's face glad that the movie isn't rated in adult since she's just a fourteen years old

"Well what are we waiting for? Come on, before we waste much time" the elderly woman lead us and me with Rin walk a tad behind her

Once when we get into the mall, we all start looking for things like clothes or glamorous accessories and some of books in the stationary store. I just got enough clothes in my home so I just bought some books such as light novels and manga while the two mostly buy accessories for them, pretty shiny and glamorous thought.

"Onee-chan, I'm hungry! Let's eat" Rin stomach is grumbling and the girl blushed after

"Well Miku?" Luka straight looking at me with her face showed a question of yes or no

"We still have time, it's only 11.30 AM meanwhile the movie start in three and a half hours later" I added and she nodded, we continue to look for a good food court in the mall for us to eat.

xxXXXxx

After we had eaten we finally go to the cinema for the movie, I'm still wondering thought that Luka sure is prettier than me and I'm like nothing if someone compare us but I don't really care how I am, even I'm a 16 years old half-flat teen with immature attitude, I'm enjoying rather than being someone else I don't even know for myself. Luka notice I'm staring at her and she just smile away while I quickly look away, Rin here looks excited for the movie and she's mind on her own business with a sudden she hits a light pillar in the street.

"Ouch!" she rubs her nose with upset mood

"Are you okay Rin-chan?" Luka came over to her and try to help to make it feel better

"Sometimes you didn't pay attention on the road and something like this happened, I guess I have to remind you about that anytime, right?" like usual I'm being careless a little to her

"Yeah yeah onee-chan, I get it! now come on, we don't wanna be late for the movie aren't we?" despite the pain, she still keep on going to the street, me and Luka just look like confuse and sigh after her behavior

"Rin-chan always like that is she? Holding back the pain but it's nice to know that she's not a cry baby" I mumbled but it's able to be hear by Luka and she then response to me

"I know she tries to look strong but if you know, deep inside of her she feels in pain and sometimes something like that isn't good too" those sweetly voice of her make me astonish, no wonder any boys would faint of it

"I know so, for things like this it's still okay but if some serious problems well that's not the good ones, sometimes being strong isn't always the answer" I rolled my eyes to see the blue sky with less clouds around, Luka suddenly tap my shoulder with another smile

"Miku-chan you've been a lot mature right now, I never thought you would say such things" I got shocked, she mentioned a word "mature" to me

"R-really? Everyone says I'm so childish for a 16 years old teenage girl, why would you think that?" I got curious and asked her back to know it's true or not, that's the way how questions are…have always to find its answers

"I would because just like I said before like Rin, you probably hide your true nature deep inside and that cause you to fake it by making all the opposite, you don't want anyone else to know your true self because…of unconfident" it made me really startled but…she's right, I'm not have much courage to show anyone of my true nature, my adolescence, it's because I'm afraid to face the mature world

"I guess you're right, so let's catch up with Rin! She's already ahead of us" I let out an excuse and carry my feet faster, for me it feels like Luka a very understanding friend and she really knows how do I feel in my age now but how possible that me, Luka and Rin were end up being close friends? I mean we all in a different age like Rin is fourteen, I'm sixteen and Luka…uh…well I'm not sure how old she is but she's almost in the same age as Kaito if I'm not wrong. I think because of this great courage for us to be friends, I'm glad that I have them on my side but I haven't anyone special on my side, I meant by special is someone that should be my love of the life but maybe this isn't the right time for me, that's all! Talk about that it ends me inside of the cinema but we were about to enter 'cause only 20 minutes remaining until the movie start but something gone wrong and that's about the ticket.

"What? What do you mean there are only two?" Rin shouted in anger and she's tapping her foot for waiting my response

"I-I don't know Rin, I'm sure I brought it all this afternoon" I search to all of my pockets and my bag but another one isn't there

"Maybe you left it at home or forgot it from where you save it" Luka worried, she tries to help but none as the result

"What should I do? I-I'm sorry if something like this happen, I'm so clumsy! But I remember I brou-" suddenly I cut my word, I do remember now why there are only two tickets

"Oh god! I'm so sorry guys, now I remember! The ticket were suppose for me and my brother but since he's busy so I use it for us to go but I didn't notice if it's only two *sigh* what a shame" I put my palm in my forehead, sweat pour of my embarrassment

"It's okay Miku, something like that have ever happen to any of us too" Luka smiled and try to built me up again

"I guess one of us must not come, but it won't be me!" Rin stubbornly declared and it almost makes me wanna strangle her but it's useless

"Maybe you and Rin should go, I'll be fine" Luka sweetly offered but I refuse and turn it back

"No! Since I brought you guys into this mess, I should not come, so Luka…you and Rin should enjoy it" I smiled bitterly handing off my tickets to the elder woman

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, it is yours but-" once I looked at the tickets then at Luka with a sure face

"I'm sure, it's okay now go ah-" before I'm finish, we were caught up by someone

"I didn't know you're here too" the man said with a low voice

"Oh Akaito, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Just hanging around while waiting to watch the movie but I'm afraid my friend isn't come due to his business, hey…aren't you Luka, Luki's sister and Rin that Len's female twin" he changed the topic by a sudden

"Why yes we are, I see that you're one of my brother's close friends" Luka just nodded and smile back at him, geez how prissy she is?

"Do I know you somewhere? I think I ever saw you somewhere near…*remembering* oh! right! You're Akaito-san, one of the Shion brothers am I right?" Rin cheerfully said and over yelled her voice

"Yeah, I think you both know now" I'm getting confused, am I the only one who just knew him recent? Man that's suck and kind of lame, I'm out of topics

"So…anyway we were about to watch this movie but unfortunately Miku forgot that she only has two tickets" Rin taunted and smirk to allude me

"I said I was sorry and it's not a big deal after all I gave it to both of you and Luka!" I shouted while growled deep inside with a cruel face

"Why don't you join with me?" I gasped before looking at Akaito who offered me

"By the way I also watch the same movie with them and I don't want to waste it" he lift his tickets and make me feel more disgruntled

"But…your seat is very far with them-" after I took one of it, I saw that he booked the seats in section C while Luka's and Rin's are in section G but who am I kidding, rather than not watching so…

"You have a problem with that?" Rin teased me again and my nerves feel like it's going to explode

"Never mind, I take it!" I cried and took one from his hand, selfishly I walk to the food stand to buy popcorns and drinks, abruptly I'm the one who first to enter the theater and leaving them behind

"What's with her?" Akaito asked while both ladies stared in astonishment

"I never know her-" Rin said in flat tone

"Maybe she's just a bit angry" sweetly Luka continued with a smile

xxXXXxx

Inside the theater where the movie now is getting start, I saw Luka and Rin really enjoying the movie and have a little chatter through each criticism. In a meanwhile I'm not feel comfortable at all, in fact I'm sitting next to the red haired guy which partially awkward instead. With all of my ignorance and uncaring feelings I continuously eating and drinking my snacks with my sight only focusing to the wide screen, for an action movie there is a few romantically scene between the main itself and it kind of make me feel more embarrassed and ill feel as you can see. I glanced at Luka and she just winked at me dearly, Rin gave me a devilish smirk with a soft mischievous chuckle of hers but I was pissed off until I hear Akaito start to talk.

"Miku, you've been look strange toward, is there anything bothering you?" slowly I see his face and felt nervous clinging my heart already

"Hmm…eh…nothing! I just feel a little uncomfortable for a little while" I stammered and sweat beginning to pour down from my head

"If that's the case, what things make you feel one?" once again the crimson haired looking man asked with a sharp stare on my eyes, suddenly the atmosphere change

"Nothing to worry about that, let's continue to-" before I was finished, I feel something lean against my neck, my sight didn't wrong if it's Akaito's arm surrounding mine

"_What is with him? Just suddenly take a chance in such moment, this why I feel uncomfortable whenever sitting beside a guy__ who isn't close enough because they could be disturbing" _I said in my thought with my eyes keep looking up like a sly cat

xxXXXxx

After the movie went off, we finally gather once more before leave the building. I found Rin staring at me with that devilish smile and sharp taunting eyes pointing at me, I nervously look away to wash my gaze on another corner, Luka seems to be usual since she's hard to guess when is she mad, sad or happy. Akaito lightly push me from the back and caused me to gasp a little but my face burry down of my bangs, I shivered like having cold but I'm actually upset about what has just happened during the movie and just now.

"What's the matter, Miku-neechan? My…are you upset?" those insulting tone came out none from other except the blond little girl with oceanic eyes

"It's none of your concern" I grip my fist tighter and still hide my eyes beneath my bangs for a while

"Looks like you were having a fun time with onii-san, no need to lie" this brat really getting into my nerve, I finally can't stand my anger so it all burst out

"You brat! Only teasing and taunting me, jealous huh? Well let see if you can handle this…" I pick up my green weed colored phone and dial a certain person's number with a smirk ahead to Rin

"You'd got to be kidding me, right? Who're you gonna call, your boyfriend?" she still have that annoyance look to me but it didn't bother

"Just wait, orange girl" I wait and he finally pick it up

"Mushi mushi onee-chan! What's up?" after his voice I directly answer and ready to explain

"Ah…Len so good to hear you, listen I have a few words for you and…it's about your twin Rin-chan" I slowly turn my voice lower but thought Rin still might be hearing it and she just look confused

"Rin? What about her?" Len started to be curious and before I reply I look back to Rin with a smirk then back to my phone

"You remember the day after we all went to a water park, right? You see…I have some exciting pictures that you may look at and if you do, tell me what you think so I-" before I could finish, Rin tries to snatch my phone away but I held it up higher

"What's the prob? I thought you wouldn't be interest Rin-chan" I said teasingly with a devilish smile

"Don't tell him about that, another move you'll do and you'll be dead with my own hand!" Rin blushed, threaten me as well but she look doubt on what she just said

"Oh really? Then before I'm dead I should tell-"

"Please…don't!"

I look on her pleading eyes for a moment, a few seconds later I let out a sigh and take back what I just want to say.

"Alright alright" I put my phone an inch from my ears to hear the certain boy I'm calling

"So what did you wanna tell me about my twin sister?" Len asked once

"Hmm…oh nothing I just remember that the pictures were torn, so sorry for bothering" I lied just for Rin's sake

"Oh okay, later Miku" then it hung up and so I close my phone with a look of disgust to Rin's so called innocence face

"Thanks onee-chan…"

"Whatever, come on guys let's go home now"

We all then walk out the building to the way of each of our home, one by one separated and off until the left was me and Luka. A coincident that her house is near mine so I still can talk a little something with her, to tell you although that Luka and I are completely different from ages and figures but we were still best friend since the first time we met and most of my friends were used to tease me by calling 'ugly Miku' and while when I hung with Luka they add another for her to be 'ugly Miku and Luka-hime' but the fact our friendship are like impossible to be possible and I know some people were jealous too of me being close with Luka, according to my self I think I'm not that ugly like everyone mentioned, Luka herself ever said that I'm quiet beautiful but it made me unconfident.

Anyway we separated from an alley to the opposite directions, when I make it at home I only hear silence, a bit snore from my sleeping brother, walk pass his room slowly to mine. I lay down on my bed thinking about something I almost forgot since I have a little fun recent, about Kaito. I wonder when he'll come back into this town?

**R&R…**

**Tell me what'cha think :)**


	3. Love of Leek IceCream

**Well here is the last chapter, I decide to make it as a two-shot fiction :) enjoy…**

_*Kaito's POV*_

"We are now going to land! Please remain on your seat and fasten your seatbelt" the stewardess said, all lights in the plane dimmed nearby landing, people remain on their seat in a meantime to wait, the plane lands perfectly on the airport

"Welcome to Vocaville airport, take all your bags and cases from your cabin and thank you to flight with us" people start to open their cabins and take their cases or bags, we queue to get out from the plane since the passage quiet narrow to fit many people

I walk through hall to hall to find the exit door, waiting for my cases out from the baggage and out of the building I found all of my brothers waiting for me while waving they hands with smiles. I return their smile and one by one walk forward and a few gave me hugs, my oldest one Akaito is messing up with my hair and Kikaito the blond one just as wild as usual, running around me and dodge. I'm very glad that I made it back to my hometown after some years I worked out of town further but since now it's over I can take another job around this town and can't wait to see my old friends, I hope they remember me.

"Yo Kaito! Long time no see, what's up?" Kikaito grinned with his arm around my neck as in brotherly, not some sort of gay or like that

"I'm good, there are lots of work I did but how about you guys? What have you been doing these years?" I replied back while we heading to our car with a grip of my aqua colored case

"Nothing matter that much and always like the same" Taito coldly answered although he doesn't seem to look like he's vain, he's type refer to 'tsun' which mean turn away in disgust

"Oh yeah Kaito-niisan, a few days ago we got company in our home and she is sure one tsundere type" the little green one Nigaito added, I was confused by the word she because they never got any guest especial to ladies until now

"She?" I questioned him, I'm really bemused because I was wondering who's this female that they mentioned but they still not giving me any clue about her

"Although she's like that, for me she's quiet interesting and attractive" Kikaito said, walking with his arms behind his head and one of his eye closed

"Is that so?" I decided to ask more rather not to say a word so there will be no any silence between for some reason

"Absolutely! I bet Taito here already feel the vibe since…you know what" a teasing face appeared in Kikaito, I saw Taito blushed lightly and yell in anger

"I told you it was an accident! It's nothing more than that" he grunted and glare at him

"Well if that's so, I think you won't be mind then when she comes around again" the blond guy walk faster ahead of us and reach for the vehicle at the first sight

It's quiet narrow to fit us inside but it actually fit anyway, we ride for hours and miles before arrive to our home which is look more like an apartment but not really. We all get off from our car and bring my case with a little help from my brother, the lights darken and one of us switch it on, all I see is mess everywhere in the house's spot or even its corner, the living room has some CDs scattered on the floor and dust covered the bookshelf, the kitchen was also a mess with dishes gathered a lot and some crumbs are on the floor, I seek their room and all are the same with their dirty laundry spread along their rooms but mine is still as clean as ever even after years only remain dust shackled on some unused stuffs but I manage to dust it away, I wonder how did they take a chance to live like this for years and a very important thing…does the girl they mentioned even comfortable to stay long? I think she held back her _tsun _character or maybe not. I grab cleaning utensils and start to tidy things around and it looks like I'm the only one have such a neat freak obsession…well partially, all of my brothers stare in astonish while watching me tiding up each messy rooms but they instantly ignore it like they could careless about.

Now the house looks like new, I can get some rest after then with unreasonable compliment came from them except for Taito, you know what he's like. I sort my unused clothes from the case and pack them up to my wardrobe, getting ready to sleep I change with my pajama and then brush my teeth with my favorite vanilla flavor toothpaste as usual, when I'm done it's time to sleep.

xxXXXxx

Morning already? Yes indeed, the sun's face raised a half from the east and its light lit through my curtain then into my eyelids making me awake. I yawn and look at the clock its still 7 AM but then I stretch my arms on the air continue to stand and walk out of the room, everyone seems still asleep peacefully, no sign of anyone has awake before me so I will have breakfast first. I go down the stairs gently, switch on the light in the kitchen and then grab a piece of bread, butter and a knife to put the butter on the bread then insert it in the toaster for a few minutes, when it jumps out with brownish color so it's ready to be serve with anything but I prefer coffee.

I sat outside of the house while sipping my coffee, take a bite of my toast and read today's newspaper. All seems start to get normal and I finally can relax unlike when I was in America, get up, get clean and then go to work until late night everyday except for Sunday only but it made me stress because a lot of work I must've done just in a short time without "but" and the boss was really uptight also particularly grumpy. Akaito said today I will have part time jobs in a meantime until he found a proper job that I willingly go for it, although it's just part time but I probably will take more than just two jobs since I like to work too rather than do nothing at home, it's kind of plain boring if you can say.

I search on the newspaper about part time jobs which actually the one who needs a part time worker, there are a lot of opportunities for me to get the jobs but I was just too confused to chose which is right and which is not. I sense someone standing and staring next to me, my eyes rolled over to the person who has this sweet smile and innocent look-alike eyes, a pink strawberry haired woman with sapphire eyes bowed to my level and shocked me, she giggled softly but I think I remember who she is.

"Morning Kaito! I thought you were in America for work" she greeted warmly, still didn't took her eyes off from the newspaper

"I have finish working there and now I'm looking for part time jobs around the town, say…are you…Luka Megurine? That girl who used to be my schoolmate in elementary school?" I double the questioned, she smiled and nodded

"You do remember me don't you? Well if you're looking for part time jobs I know a few, come with me!" she gestured then walk away with me following from behind

Just took a little mile from the area and firstly she introduce about a certain café with the jobs they need for, when I heard she said they need a part time waiter I refused because when I was in America I have a bad experience once when I replaced a waiter in one of a famous restaurant. Later she asked me about being a part time employee in an ice cream shop that I absolutely agree because I love ice cream more than anything perhaps and luckily I got the job as well. Next target we entered a gift shop and ask for the job as a part time deliveryman, the shop owner said she will let me a try and if I'm good enough so it will also be mine. The last one I get to be was a cleaning service in a small restaurant, thought the jobs I got look pretty small but it's enough for me to do. We both walk home through the town's park.

"It looks like your target has been cleared, but partially a little help from me" Luka said vainly but in a nice sweet tone

"Okay okay thank you but how do you know where do I live?" she looked back at me then look on the road again

"I just passed by that morning, I saw you then have a thought to greet you after a long while we haven't met each other, other than me do you still remember any close friends to you?" she asked while stretching her arms half on the air to feel the great breezes

"I don't know, I do remember you, Meiko, the little Kagamine twins, Miki, Gakupo, Gumi, Haku, Neru, Leon, Kiyoteru, Teto and Mikuo and so on" a sudden blink from Luka but she then stop her steps with half turn of her head to look at me from the corner of her eyes

"Oh, but I think you have forgotten someone that considerable close to you too" she then walk again leaving me in a question

"Who did I forget?" I dumbly asked, it sounded a bit foolish maybe

"I guess I can't force you to remember, maybe next time I will show you that 'who' you have forgot, I got to go now anyway to visit _a certain someone_" the last note she added was quiet massive like she hinted me of something about the last thing we discussed

"Hmm…I think I haven't forgot anyone else or maybe? Nah!" I walk continuously until reaching my home, when the door open it seems everyone has awake and do something they might usually do with a partial laziness.

Due to their business I passed the living room without any noises for them to not knowing my presence, I went into my oldest brother room to tell him if I've already got my part time jobs but unfortunately he isn't in his room and when I ask the others they asked me back while ignoring my questions, I join them since I have nothing to do today after so only one thing that I will. Lazing around.

"Is there anything you guys have to do other than this?" I lean against the soft sofa watching a pair of my brothers playing videogame and another is reading a book

"Actually no, but tonight Akaito said there are several friends will come here just to welcome you, lucky isn't it?" continuously Kikaito keep focus on the screen where he and Taito are enemies in the game, I never know if Akaito will do such thing only for my arrival

"I guess so, that means we have to clean the house before they come and by the way what time they will be here?" now it's Nigaito's turn to answer after being quiet for a while

"Any minutes by now like in…30 minutes later but we're too lazy to prepare everything even thought Akaito said so with a list of the things we need" he closed his book and handing me a piece of yellow note, it startled and make me jump out of the sofa with my eyes widen

"Dude! What's with that? You look like seeing a ghost" I heard a chuckle from a certain dark purple guy with a bandage one his left eye

"Why you guys do nothing for it? I'm not wanting to sound bossy and nitpicky but what will Akaito going to say to the guests?" I shouted, ignoring Taito's question before and rushing to take everything I need on the list or thinking a substitution if I have not enough time to get one, they still sitting there and goofing around meanwhile I'm the only one who seems to be busy but I have no time to whine and annoy them. I picking up some boxes out of the basemen and start to get a little decoration perhaps just the simple one, then running in a dash to the nearest mini market to buy snacks and drinks for the guests or friends more delightful and the last thing is cleaning and tiding as I like it but since yesterday I did a big clean up so today I have only to do less. When everything ready finally Kikatio, Taito and Nigaito stop playing and just come along with me to help prepare the snacks and drinks in the kitchen, I thought this is just a small appointment as just welcoming me so why Akaito want it to be a little more like party? Oh crap! I forgot that he's one of the most outgoing people at all, no wonder he wants to make it more than ordinary, I could guess he's going to set something up for fun.

Everything is according to what were on the list, sometimes the oldest one could make troublesome involving his younger ones. I was resting on my room just to wait for a call to drag my feet downstairs, I'm thinking about who will come and how many people will be? I know the house looks quiet big but we don't have any yards because the location is in a dwelling. I heard some knocking on my door, after I ignore it a moment then I answer it at last just to found someone that I met this morning, the same pink strawberry woman and sapphire eyes in a different clothing than usual, I smiled and so did she.

"Hey there! Everyone is waiting for you downstairs, Akaito told me to get you down in a second so hurry up and change" she added and closed the door, I quickly change into my usual as in brown trousers, a long sleeves cape adore by blue oceanic lines and a little yellow on the shoulder and my favorite azure muffler that seems almost never been took off except when I take a shower. I took my steps to the living room, I seek behind the open wide door to see who are there and it's quite a lot, I step in just to make every guests in the house pay their attention to me with smiles and grins all over their faces. A girl with lime green hair and goggles on her head is heading to me and dodge her fist to my arm, some others are following to my way either.

"Kaito! So glad to see you again, how's you in America?" the girl asked friendly and slightly aggressive with several body contacts

"Oh I bet all of you wanna know that, it's not much than good but I'm quiet frustrate along with my work there and gladly I can finally relax here with no more business to worry about" nervously I mentioned but everyone who surrounded me still have those curious looks and query expressions

"So goody two-shoes, tell me if you have found anything interesting during in America" Neru the blondish 17 years old girl with a side ponytail threw me a question thought her eyes stared at me in a ridicule way

"Nothing much is interesting but there are some places were quiet impressive and different traditions about American's too al-" Neru cut me off before I finish mine, I know she's not a patient person

"Blah, blah, blah, what about something like…hmm you know…first love in sight? You have anyone that you may fall for in there?" her arms swung to each side of her waist, getting more serious with the look on her face

"Uhm…no, my mind was too focusing on my works so I never have time to think about that but now I do!" I exclaimed to her and it made her leave out of boredom, the other still asks their questions and I gave the answers until someone interrupt slightly, an older male with aquamarine hair and eyes tossing me another fist right on my chest

"Oi, Kaito-kun! It seems you still got your move, huh? These ladies look interest about you" he whispered on my ears and then drag my wrist somewhere out of the crowd

"What is it Mikuo-san?" he finally let my wrist go and turn around with a direct serious look but half kidding

"Nothing serious here, just want to talk a little and…" before he finish, someone came with a light tap on his shoulder and that someone is similar to him as in long aquamarine pigtail and same pair of eyes also similarly clothing to the older male

"Mikou-niisan! Akaito wants to say something to you, better hurry then" she teasingly told him and Mikuo returns it with a slight joke

"Okay my little sister, I'll be there right away" before he walks away I ask him a question

"Mikou-niisan? Sister?"

"Oh, she's my little sister Miku Hatsune, I think you still do remember her right? I have to go now to see your red-haired brother" at last he left us but I'm still trying to remember who's exactly Miku Hatsune was? Were we ever met or related?

"*sigh* I guess you don't remember me do you? Well I'm gonna give you clues, I was the girl still with the same aquamarine pigtail only a shoulder length that used to play with you on the hill on the outskirt near the town, you remember?" a hill? Wait…I guess I remember about the hill that she talked about but about I used to play with her, I think…

"Oh! You're that Miku, I'm sorry I almost forgot you it's just you look different than before" I scratched the back of my head seeing her sighing in disappointment

"You're still the same airhead if I think, so all this years you lived in America? Why didn't you tell me? You didn't even say anything when you left and most of all you never contact me!" she seems partially happy and partially disappointed

"Well I didn't want to bother you when you had fallen asleep, before I moved to America I was just moved out of town with my parents and about contacting you I never know where's your address or what's your phone number and I never thought that Mikuo is your brother, both of you never mention each other once in a while until now" I briefly explained

"I guess it's clear and perfectly make sense at all, so that's all I need to know but I never thought too that you have four brothers whom looks alike a lot" she turns around and wanting to leave to the crowd but don't know why I held her wrist

"Wait!"

"What now Kaito?"

"Come with me to the balcony, I want to talk a few things with you" I drag her upstairs without waiting her response or answer to agree

_*On the balcony*_

"Now it's better be good, if it's not I just gonna go down" Miku said in a sarcasm tone, she looks like a bit upset probably about when I left her alone on that hill

"Okay, nothing that matter or serious here but I want to ask…when did you know my brothers?" I look straight to her eyes but we both caught it coldly and look away with a slight tint of pink

"I knew them just a few days ago, first I accidentally met Akaito on that hill and he asked me to stay in here since it was kind of late but after he heard my last name he knew I'm Mikuo's sister and I just knew he's a good friend of him" I nodded and we went through an awkward silent until I decide to talk something

"Miku, you are best friend with Luka right?" her eyes glance to me a second then looks up to the sky

"Yes, we've been best friend since the first time we met and I'm sure I'm not forgetting about how both of us encountered you" I briefly look at her with this confused face, she still remember about that

"How could you tell?"

"You and Luka were the most popular students in our elementary school except that you're like an airhead and she's not, on that day…"

_*flashback – Miku's POV*_

_Luka and I were walking on the hall, the same as usual every students around us were comparing between me and Luka herself. I used to heard their chit-chat about that and ignore it as well, even thought Luka never effected by those comparisons and she actually never show a pride towards it neither to me, that's why I like her so much and never regret for being her friend, she's nice, beautiful, understandable and supportive to others and she could even patiently take my stubborn attitude anytime._

_Anyway after we arrived on the gym to play softball, we were divided into two teams and I was glad that Luka is in the same team with me. Well there were Gumi, Teto, Haku, Leon and I don't remember it all but those who were in our team while on the other side there were Neru, Gakupo, Meiko and of course the most popular boy in the school Kaito Shion. Our team almost win but when Luka was about to hit the ball but it missed and smack me in the face until I fell, I got a little nosebleed although it content 'soft' in it but speed effected how hard the hit too. I got up and wiped the blood dripped from my nose and helped by Luka to stand up._

"_So sorry Miku, if I hit that ball it could never got hit your face" Luka sincerely apologize but I shook my head to sign if it's okay_

"_No it's not your fault, it's just an accident but now come on! We have to go to the next class" I walked away from the gym with her by my side_

_When the next bell rang we quickly carried our feet to the class until someone bump me and I fell for the second time_

"_Oops, I'm sorry!"_

"_Its fine, Luka, help me!" I shouted a little loud and she nodded then helps me pick up the books I dropped but that boy did the same_

"_Are you Kaito? The most popular boy in the school if I heard" my fingers playfully winking but he just smiled nicely_

"_I am, you don't have to add 'popular' to mention me, and I never want to be one anyway" he helped me stand and offer me some books I dropped last minute_

"_Thanks! What a coincident that the most popular boy and girl in here clash to meet each other, by the way I'm Miku" I stretched my arm for a handshake and he hesitantly shook back_

"_Nice to meet you Miku and either with yo__u… Luka" he replied calmly_

"_Same to you Kaito" Luka respond with a nice smile of hers_

"_I knew if you guys would've known each other since your popularity, many students would bring rumors or describe something secretly from you two, but you know I never knew if I will meet two popular students with nice personality which I mean that you two aren't conceited" I mostly blabbed over and forgot about our next class until Luka reminded me of_

"_Oh sorry, I think I talked to much *nervously laugh* I guess we can talk later, see you later!" both me and Luka run up to our class 5 minutes before it starts and the same went to Kaito._

_*Kaito's POV*_

"Oh my, it looks like you remember it in every inch details" I nervously respond to her while she's devilishly smiled

"Of course I do airhead, but what I don't understand is you and Luka's friendship is developing, I heard from Luka that you two are very close now…hmm…is there anything happen between you and her? Like…" she begins to think something nonsense and I quickly burst out nervously still

"Eh…uhm…no, there's nothing special happening between us! We're just close friends, hehehe…" I sounded like a total idiot

"Oh well, but someday that unexpected thing could happen without you notice even where now Luka have Gakupo right beside her *sigh* I wish I was as lucky as her, there's no any guy who even wants to get near me" her eyes look sad, with the moonlit shone on her face I could see she's almost crying under her bangs

"Is that include your brother? There are several guys near you, well I am right now"

"I meant near as in a word 'boyfriend' like Gakupo with Luka and even Len and Neru are so close" she rested her chin on her palm, amused deep down in her mind

"Hey, don't say that! Someday I bet somebody I mean a guy will come to your side, right now…let us go back to the living room before anyone notice we're gone" I slowly turn and walk inside with her following behind

Everyone still having fun with the party, they're not even look tired in such time around 10 PM and there were Neru with my blond brother playing the videogame with the others watching and support a different person to win, Miku joins them just to let out her bored out and then she continuously talk with Luka. When they done playing that game, finally Kikaito declare to have a simple fun game for all of us to play, to tell you the truth is that Kikaito is one of the wild or active person from the five but he's not an outgoing like Akaito. He decide to make a game with pairings before getting start, I was paired with Luka, I see Neru and Len, Gakupo and Gumi, Meiko and Leon, Rin and Nigaito, Teto and her brother Ted, Haku and Taito then Miku and Kikaito himself since she's the last one without a pair.

Kikaito decide to have a slight romantic game and which make everyone gross out to do that with their partner because they thought it was a common game but exciting instead of playing romantic. All were disagreeing but Kikaito promised a great prize for the winner and all just start to agree since he promised but if he isn't some of us probably going to rip him off, okay…first of all is a shout out your love contest (lol, Shugo Chara part! xD) we males pretend that we're in _love _with our female partners and has to shout out our confession to them in front all of the others in our own way although it said 'shout' in it but we doesn't have to shout loud or scream. First pair is starting with Neru and Len.

"Uhm…uh…N-Neru, I-I *gulping* I-" Len hardly ever to say it, he's trembling and embarrassed with red cheeks covering his whole face but Neru snatch his confession instead she's the one who shout it

"Len! AISHITERU!" with blushing like mad and embarrassed Neru confessed it, everyone shocked but force not to burst out laughing

"This game better be good…" I heard Gumi mumbled and came a few responses from other side of the corner

"Okay who's next?" Taito asked while sitting on the edge of the sofa with Haku besides him sleepily

"Uh…you know it is your turn now" Kikaito added quickly and return by a glare from him

"What! Can someone else replace us before we're next?" everyone whistling and getting a space from them so nervously he has to end it

"Come on Haku, let's finish this quickly!" he tapped her a few times but she doesn't want to get up from the sofa

"I'm tired, just skip us or disqualify us…" Haku answered in half aware and half sleepy, her eyes half awake but she held the other half

"No can do Haku, even there are loosing but in this game there's no disqualification" Kikaito interrupted

"Fine, Taito, just say a simple '_I love you_' to end this, okay? Shish…" Haku wait for him to say that word to end their turn and get some sleep for a while, Taito still isn't saying a thing but what's this? He changed his confession into a simple song plus in a lullaby tone, everyone dearly listening to him but his song make Haku fall asleep or should it said he intentionally did that

"I never thought, Taito would sing…" a flat tone came out from Teto with her calm face while twirling her drills

We all actually kind of enjoying this game, the next pair is Rin and Nigaito. Nigaito didn't talk at all but he just give a small wrapped paper in a shape of heart, Rin carefully try to open it and her startling spread to us, in disbelief the paper's size is doubling a usual paper and with red ink on, it said "Love You, Rin-chan!" a bright blush appears on Rin's face even she knows it's just a game but it has meaning either about the unique way. So many ways from them how to confess it, Teto and Ted did perfectly well but their confession is a sibling shape type while Meiko and Leon…well a bit weird because Meiko got drunk again and blurting out loud to him in a tight hug making Leon can't breathe but then a dramatic scene between Gakupo and Gumi partially make Luka a bit jealous was very hilarious about how they confess it and when it's me and Luka's turn I'm blindly blank because nervous and confused for what to say until I play a little _ouji _character.

"Luka-hime, I love you…" I simply added it right with the right tone to say while kneel and stretched my arm to grab hers, I heard a few teases and cheering after.

"Luka-hime?" Luka confusingly asked, I quickly search for a reason to say

"It's just an act Luka, nothing taken seriously" I remember that the last pair was Miku and Kikaito, everyone curiously stare at them to know what kind of confession will they perform to us and I saw Miku's bubbling in red make her looks cute as a doll, Kikaito relaxingly to perform it and here they start

"Miku…" a sweet warm smile from him came and make Miku's face a lot more red, he grab her in both side of the arms

"Suki da yo!" after he said the words he gave a peck on her cheek which make us gasp shockingly, Luka and I are as shock as ever and all together scream "Eh…?" because of the sudden atmosphere

"D-did he just, k-kissed Miku?" Rin stammered and faint in disbelief with her twin try to wake her up

"Eep! A very adorable confession, it looks way real to me" Teto cheerily squeak and hop shortly with her fists on her cheeks

"W-wow, I don't know how to describe it but they both kind of look…cute together, I think" Gumi blurted flatly right beside me and it gave me a heart attack to hear that

"Kaito, are you okay?" Luka sheepishly asked still in a shocking state but calmer than I do

"Y-yeah, I'm okay! I was just a little shock, wouldn't guess Kikaito just did that on purpose" I feel myself heating up and my blood is reaching up to my face to seep me

A few lovesick games we all have been in and found the winner to be the unexpected Taito and Haku, they mostly did everything accidentally and a little clumsy but it made them look kind of unique too and it's time for the prize to land.

"Okay bro, what great prize you'd promised us now?" Taito crossed his arms and tap his foot impatiently, thinking it's better be good as he promised

"Of course and wait here for a sec!" dashingly he go upstairs and back with a wooden box and a thing that looks like a furniture or something

"Here you go, a brand new laptop and two tickets to the summer festival that held in two days later exactly" Taito startled seeing his brother gave him a new laptop and carelessly he took about the tickets he gave

"Since when did you buy this thing?" as he suspected and gaze at him sharply in the eyes, Kikaito sweat-drops then try to look away from him

"I won a doorprize which neither you nor anyone notice and also I got several passes for the summer festival in downtown, anyways…everyone gets the ticket" he gave one ticket to each person, after having a welcoming party and two days later we will see a summer festival downtown

"Cool a summer festival! I'm totally in!" Gumi shouted cheerfully and the same goes to Teto, Miku, Rin and Neru while the elderly females react properly as they are, the ladies make a different team and for the youth like Gumi, Miku, Rin, Teto and Neru gathered together to discuss what to wear and same for the elder ones like Luka, Meiko and Haku the three of them discuss the same thing together meanwhile the males don't have anything to discuss about.

When Akaito and Mikuo come in, Kikaito directly give them the tickets right away and both just astonishingly stare down to the ticket on their hands.

"A summer festival? Sounds great to me!" the aquamarine male grinned unreasonably while his red friend just follow to smile for nothing matter

"I think we have to go home now, it's 11.30 PM already and by the way thanks for the party, the games and the time particularly" Gumi walked out with Gakupo and Luka besides her then Neru and Haku walk out to the same direction followed by Teto and Ted behind then the twins, Miku and Mikuo walk oppositely but in the same direction I suppose and Leon tries his best to carry Meiko away since she's drunk enough and can't get up properly but luckily their houses aren't far from each other leaving us to clean the rest of it.

xxXXXxx

Today is the day! Where the summer festival arrives and we all are getting ready before once gathering in front of the festival's entrance. For us gentleman, just wearing our usual but properly to attend such a thing and just make little things tided up but I bet for them, ladies, it'll took a bit longer to wait since you know what kind of stuff that make them drag the time out, well the answer is makeover. All of us except for the ladies were in front of the entrance waiting for their arrival, we all try to seek their presence because lots of people passing by to came to the festival and it's just to make sure that we spot them. One of us yelled out, all of our gazes turn to see and find a group of ladies, younger or elder dressed in Yukatta, similarly to Kimono. Some of us who seems surprise had dropped their jaws and look like a total pervert especially the stares locked on Meiko, who seems to be revealing her cleavage more than the others but no surprise there to me and instead I make it out to Miku.

The aquamarine haired female with the same eyes, braided her long hair reaching up to her ankle with a shade of pinkish lily flower on the side of her head, wearing a light crimson colored Yukatta adorn with pretty motives and has this calm strawberry pinkette lines starting around her neck, then crossing her bosom until beneath to the edge of the dress, the obi is also attracting on with a bright calm baby blue colored that ends up tied as a bow on the back, lastly she wore a pair of flip-flop with the same color as the obi only it has oceanic blue lines attaching. I know she might look a little usual but to me? It's just different, is that weird much? Probably.

They all arrived and send us with a partial confusion then smile lastly, we realize if we've been looking at them in the strange way until we got our grip back. Inside of the festival, lots of things we could buy, enjoy or even have fun. The group starts to separate to different directions and this caused us to meet once again at the gate. Haku, Neru and Gumi went to a small ramen shop at the nearest, Teto and her brother were watching some talent shows which between five minutes they leave it, Akaito, Mikuo and Taito went somewhere I don't know since they're gone before anyone else, Leon and Nigaito went to see what's around or just hang around, then Luka, Meiko and I were about to go into a little gift shop which the last people were Kikaito and Miku.

…

Wait! Kikaito and Miku?

How could this happen? I mean, how could they be paired up? I-never mind.

Although I hang with Luka and Meiko, I can still seek that blonde brother of mine and the aquamarine teen running around but sometimes I could see they held hands and truthfully…it's kind of make me feel…uneasy. The three of us reached to a fortune tree and grab each fortune paper for one of us, we clashed with Kikaito and Miku only they're farther a tad, I can heard both of them got good luck while I got half luck and the same for Luka but not Meiko, she's unfortunately got bad luck and this upset her. My eyes feel avert every time I saw those two when they're around, Luka notice this and mumble a few questions that aware me.

"Hey, Kaito! Are you okay?" confusingly she gazed at me, I was just froze for a moment then answer her

"Uh…eh yeah, I'm okay! What makes you ask that?" I tried to get out of the subject and find an excuse

"Oh nothing, you just seem…uneasy for a while and your gaze also aggravate either" she said during our way to a _Taiyaki _stand for snacks

"Maybe you just take it too serious, I didn't have any of those you were said and besides, this is a festival so we should not be aggravate at anything" it's the least I could reason to her, I hope I can get a hold of myself whenever someone try to talk to me

"Luka-nee! Over here!" Miku called, waving her arms on the air with that cute smile and glittering eyes

"Oi, nii-san! Are you going to buy a Taiyaki too?" looks like Kikaito just seems fine, nothing strange at all

"Yup! Luka, Meiko and I were about to" I smiled bitterly while rubbing the back of my head

"Miku, what flavor do you want?" Luka interrupted and the teen directly reply

"Too bad there is no leek flavor, so I just take vanilla instead" she grinned, returning her answer in a slight nervous thought

"I'm the same as Miku" shortly I continued without anyone asking, Kikaito just keep smiling and he suddenly punch Miku on the arm

"Boy…Miku, you sure have the same taste as your brother, leeks fanatic!" cheerfully he added and Miku blushed a tad without a single word pop out

"So anyway, what are we gonna do after this?" Meiko, the one who'd been quiet the whole time has now spoke

"I don't know, but maybe we all can go together to look one" Luka easily answered and too polite if I could say, her real side wasn't this nice after all

"Uhm…sure!" Miku respond then go back in line to wait for her turn or our turn since we're together now, not _together _in that meaning.

We got our Taiyaki and now are walking away from the stand, since nothing much to do so we look around until Meiko spotted Haku who was drinking a bottle of sake and she dashes to join the half-drunk woman, all of us sigh and left them behind.

xxXXXxx

The festival wasn't so bad but a few just boring and some scenes are making me pissed, I don't know why whenever I saw Miku with Kikaito together I hate the scenery and it seems Miku feels fine, I always been in the corner of their eyes but I can't do any better to interrupt them and I hate myself for being too weak in such condition. Now the consider as 'couple' were running down on the seashore even thought Miku doesn't feel comfortable in her Yukatta, I just watch them from a far distance but it's not like I'm stalking them, that's way creepy. I feel a tap on my shoulder to see the only pinkette silky hair woman, Luka. She notices my stare at the two and her curious face makes me a lot uneasy which caused me a lot to stutter for an excuse but this time…she doesn't believe it and keep asking what's with me?

"Okay Kaito, I know there's something wrong with you! What's got into you?" she pointed her determined face leading her eyes straight into mine, horrible situation

"N-n-nothing Luka, I-I was just…uh…j-just watching the s-sunset!" damn my stuttered, this is going nowhere thought

"Don't lie Kaito! I knew you hid something, hmm…are you jealous of Kikaito? Your gaze locking on them if I see" she's rubbing her chin, looking at where the two considered 'couple' running around and playing

"N-no! What makes you think that?" I dumbly asked, still nervous and stammered

"Kaito-kun…" she dragged my nickname out and sneered right at my face, it's a slight annoying of Luka's

"I-I…alright! Fine! You'd got me, okay? I'm a little jealous that Kikaito is so close to her while I'm not, instead I'm closer to you Luka!" I crossed my arms on my chest and put an unpleased face

"Just as I thought, don't worry…I'm not gonna tell anyone 'bout it! But what makes me confuse is…why'd you suddenly care for her? I mean you left her before with a tore apart heart" this froze me in place, I did left her but for a logical reason but I didn't mean to tore her heart apart and which I did, on second thought…she looks really fine of my presence here again

"I don't know Luka, I guess we shouldn't discuss this right now" I coldly returned and didn't say anything except a small wave of goodbye

The situation already turn me down and Luka's question also turn me down at the same time, at this rate I don't know what do I have to do except thinking roughness that stuck in my head.

"…_why'__d you suddenly care for her?-"_

Luka's question repeated by itself inside of my mind again and again and I can't get rid of it!

"…_I mean you left her before with a tore apart hear"_

Okay, for the last time I never meant to do that on purpose especially hurting Miku's feelings or even tore her heart apart. I just can't contact her during my life on America but I'd already explained that to her why? This is just get tougher and nowhere to answer. I got home early before any of my brothers here, carry my feet upstairs to my bedroom and lay on the soft place, right now I don't give a damn about everything what Luka has said but what I'm worrying about is Miku. That aquamarine teen is really jammed my head, I can't stop thinking of her and every sight whenever she's with Kikaito I felt burning in pain deep through my chest, I tried to be denial for the so called jealousy but I can't! It was all against me, all of my feelings turned around for the certain girl.

I just blankly stare at the ceiling with my palms rest under my azure messy hair, I wonder who does Miku like? Last time I checked back at the past, Luka told me that she likes me as in a crush but she never had that chance to tell me about it and otherwise we used to be close friends before I left, why suddenly my heart has an urge toward her? Why now?

Okay, enough thinking! I better find out and solve this, but how? Perhaps I'll ask Miku out with me by tomorrow in the park near the fountain, yeah…it would be great on that location so I just need to tell her to meet me there to show her my true feelings, I hope she won't reject me *sigh* I quickly grab my navy blue cell and text her with just in twenty seconds she'd replied already and she said no 'cause Kikaito asked her first, great…it's negative. After I put back my cell on the small table lamp beside my bed I heard a click from my door and reveal my red identical just through in.

"Yo, I heard you headed home before the rest of us, so…what's wrong?" not this again, I've already gone through it with Luka and now him

"Just felt a little tired and need to lay a bit, anything new when I'm gone?" I solemnly questioned under my breath but loud enough for him to hear

"Not really, but there is a little accident and I bet you're not interest" he smirk, letting me raised my eyebrow in confusion

"What is it?"

"Hmm let see…ah yes, all of the group exclude Kikaito and Miku were found out that lately they held hands during our way home and before Kikaito left Miku, he gave her a peck on the cheek, I think it's like they're going out…" he spat, and I gasped then clap my mouth with my palm so he didn't hear that, I tried to hide my sudden reaction by looking away from him, but he noticed it

"Say, why did you look like…shock? I mean, you look way serious when I mention them" he observed my reaction and attitude but I let out a small relieved to calm down

"Oh just a sudden reaction, it's nothing to do with _them_" I emphasized the word 'them' in a hatred and jealousy way but Akaito slipped on that

"Okay bro, we'll see you down for dinner and luckily today we've got someone who will cook it for us!" before he close the door behind I stop his action

"Who?"

"Huh? Oh, she has a free time tonight so she wants to join us and cook the food but it's a surprise" then he's out, wait…she? Who's she? Never ever in my entire life there's someone especially a _she _I supposed, freely join for dinner with us and cook them? At least we don't have to buy foods, well that's the good thing.

_*At the dinning room*_

Everyone took their seat around the table and how right Akaito was, the foods are a very surprise to them. We rarely have such kind in our lives and it's a lucky day we'd got various delicious food, an unfamiliar woman came out from the kitchen with a bowl of soup in her hands then she put it in the middle of the dinning table with a fresh smile.

"So…I guess I'm done now, let's eat!" she took off her apron and put it somewhere before she took a seat in front of me

"Luka? You're the one who was cooking for us? You know you don't need to do that 'cause-" before I complete my words she butt in

"Oh no, it's fine for me and beside I decide to stay and join you guys since I have nothing better to do in my home" again she let out that sweet smile of her and makes me wonder that's why she mostly looks like an innocent person

"What are we waiting for? Let's eat!" exclaimed Kikaito loud while a pair of chopsticks on his hand, the beam of glee in him has caught everyone's attention even I did

"Itadakimasu!" everyone then eat together, it seems everyone enjoy it fine not until one of them start to break the silence

"Nee, Kikaito?" Nigaito muffled since his mouth full

"Yeah?"

"How's the relationship with…Miku?" the sudden question made me choke and I immediately drank a water in the nearest spot, not to mention why Taito gets annoyed its because it's his drink that I took

"Huh? Oh, it seems fine actually and lately we start to know each other, she's a really nice person" a small curve thug on the blond's lips but he didn't know there are two pairs of eyes stare at him in unison, the way it looks like both felt uneasy with the topic

"Have you ever asked her out or maybe…make a confession to her?" Akaito nudge with his elbow and in return Kikaito just nervously smiled back

"Well, yeah I did ask her out but never plan to confess…hmm yet" this is getting uneasy especially for myself, I look dumbfounded and my eyes rudely stare at my brother, Luka notice my reaction and she can only glance with a pity feelings for the azure male, quiet thoughtful

"And when is that?" suddenly Taito who stayed quiet spoke into the topic

"It's…the day after tomorrow, me and Miku will go out or it could be say like _a date_" the words 'a date' echoed inside of my head with me wide-eyed and Luka find it funny and she slightly chuckled of my priceless face

"Okay guys, I guess I better be going now…it's kind of late, thanks for the time too" Luka stood from her seat and waved a last goodbye before out of the sight, I sigh but then everyone spread somewhere to a different place and I, on the other hand just stay in my room and sulking.

xxXXXxx

Great *sarcasm* today is where Kikaito is going to head out with Miku, together! And dating! I just don't know how to react toward that and secretly I'll be stalking them during their so called _date _pfft, yeah right more like a friendly hang out to me if his feelings unrequited by Miku. Okay, stop rambling Kaito, just get on with your plan.

I now is following Kikaito far from behind so he wouldn't suspect me, he seems brought something like a small box but I don't know what's inside and I bet it's for Miku.

They met in front of a café just ordering some drinks and talk until I got pretty bored, sooner they left the spot and I still being their tail. I found myself and of course with them in a park sitting in a bench near the fountain, duh…almost every couples commonly go there for a more romantic scene as he planned. I wish I could replace Kikaito's spot right now 'cause the scene is getting not good for me but for him or maybe Miku is just as great, great going Kaito…you do absolutely nothing while letting your beloved one with someone as in your own flesh, huh! Just great.

Later on they just keep talking trash or should I say chatting of a daily life, I really don't understand with her. What does he have that I don't? Oh right, he has more courage than I do and I just remind it myself. Until then I begin to eavesdropping them.

"Nee Miku?" Kikaito called and she turned her head in a snap

"Yeah? Something's up in your head?" Miku boringly twirling a strand of her locks while try to pay a heed

"Uhm…I got something for you" now he shows up the small box he carried from before and hand it to Miku, she opens it with wide-eyed

"Kikaito…"

"So…you like it?-"

"…"

"Or not?" just then she burst out in joy, no surprise to me because I know Miku better than he does

"OMG, I don't like it!-" I thought my ears dance in happiness but I was wrong, first I saw Kikaito's face frown and then he smiled again

"But I love it, thank you for the gift Kikaito!" she hugs him and he hugs her back, ugh the scene really irritate me

"I'm glad, and…there's something I want to tell your that stuck in myself" WTF? Is he seriously going to…

NO!

Calm down Kaito, you can't think like that or you'll jinx yourself right then. But let me see how this is gonna turn out to be.

"Miku, I know maybe you felt awkward to hear this but rather than unspoken, I let you hear me out what I feel for you…" there's a pause when he took a deep breath then took her hands in his grip

"Miku, I love you and by that I really love you so…uh…" before he could finish that Miku cut him off the line

"Kikaito…" that got his attention and forgot about his line

"I like you but as a best guy friend that I ever have, you're really change a half of my world and thanks to you that I can be more open but…I'm really sorry…I can't return your feelings because there's somebody already in my heart and…I don't want because of this we can't still be friends" this disappointed Kikaito but he bitterly smile just to show that it's fine even she rejected him

"Oh, alright Miku I understand…and of course! I'm not gonna let anything broke our friendship so pinky swear?" he raised his pinky finger and without a minute Miku intertwined and reply

"Pinky swear!" she smiled and their fingers let go after the promise, this make me bemused and my jaw dropped open unconscious, I don't know what to say…if Kikaito isn't the one then who is?

Before I think for the answer I saw Miku stood and say goodbye to Kikaito, if my ears caught it right I think she said something about going to the hill. Without a second thought I directly follow her.

She's running so fast toward the destination and from the corner of her eyes I saw tears flowing by the wind against her way, she keeps running until her and secretly I made it to the top of the hill. She leans against the bark sobbing loud and her words muffled so it confused me but little did she know I stand right the opposite of the tree also leaning my back on its bark.

"If only you knew that I still keep my love for you, if only you knew these last 6 years of my life I've always came here just to wait for you, to come back" she starts burst into tears and a louder sob

"But you never realize it do you? Instead Kikaito had but I rejected him only to wait your answer, I guess my love is unrequited…_Kaito_" she emphasized my name, that leave me wide-eyed

I can't believe she willing to wait 6 years long only for my returning, her love isn't unrequited because…I have the same for her, I felt jealous when Kikaito near her and I felt lost when she's far from me and most of all I felt like an idiot for not realize it faster than I used to be, but now it's for me to say it straight.

"Actually…it isn't" I whispered on her ear, it startled her and she jump about an inch from her place

"Kaito? Kaito!" she hugged me tight and begins to cry once more, I hug her back and try to sooth her

"Hush…I know I should never leave you like that again, I promise from now on I'll stay by your side Miku" I patted her head while her face buried into my chest, soaking wet by her crystal tears

"Promise?" her voice crack and slowly she tilted her head to look straight to my azure eyes, mine to aquamarine ones

"Promise" then I flashed a gentle smile, she smiled back and hug me again tighter

"At last from a long time I get to say what I need to say to you, I love you…Kaito"

"I love you too, Miku-chan" she giggled, I really missed so much everything about her, her smile, giggle, even her sort of stubborn part

"Kaito?"

"Yeah?"

"I know someday…we'll be a happy couple just like those who seems to be" she said rather soft

"We will Miku, _we will_" we both lean closer and our lips make a contact as we kissed

And that's how it went, I won't break this promise like last time again and I'm sure we're now inseparable. Forever and always.

**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!**

**Sp how's that? Was that a sucky ending? Please say so if you feel like it but if you don't please review whatever you wanna say, thanks for reading but this is not the end YET :D**

**There will be an epilogue****, catch you later!**


	4. Epilogue: Our Music Box's Treasure

**Well guys, here's the epilogue!**

**I hope you like it :)**

**Miku: Ending already? That's suck!**

**Kaito: Now now Miku-chan, at least we are together now *grin***

**Miku: Pfft whatever, I never know why I have to be paired with ice cream boy here to begin with ;s**

**Kaito: I bet we're meant for each other-**

**Miku: Oh shut up!**

**AviTaRi: Is she mad again?**

**Kaito: Yup! Maybe I should go find Luka, hey, can you make it a LuKaito-**

**Miku: NO!**

**Kaito: What's wrong Miku? I thought you didn't want me *smirk***

**Miku: I-it's not like that…ugh fine! I do want you here, just please don't go, okay?**

**Kaito: Hmmmm…**

**Miku&Kaito: *arguing***

**AviTaRi: =_=' well, onto the epilogue…**

_8 years later_

"Nee, Kaito?" an older aquamarine haired female in her mid twenties sit beside her husband

"Hmm?" the azure haired man answered, glance over to his beloved wife

"I was wondering…if tonight you're free, are you?" the woman known as Miku, lay her head on his shoulder while watch the sun setting to the bottom of the ocean on the balcony, stars begin to rise bright sparkling in the midnight sky

"Sure, anytime for my dearest wife so what do you wanna do?" Miku went silent and bit her lip because she doesn't know how to say it

"Er…I…uh…ugh! It's too embarrassing!" Miku squeezed her head and then cross-armed on her chest turning away from Kaito

"What is it?" Kaito tapped her in the shoulder, watching Miku's reaction time to time and it slightly change from a scuff into an embarrassed one, she blushed a shade of red

"I-I don't' know how to say, no, to ask you about this one…it stuck in my head after a year we're married, oh just…never mind, forget about it" when she starts to walk away, Kaito blocked her exit and not going to move until she says what she wants to say

"Miku…?" he trailed off, placing with a 'say-it-or-else' look in his face

"Huh…fine I'll say it but not too loud so no one can hear it" she gets closer to him and whisper in his ear but she plans not to repeat it twice, after she's done her face blushed again and she look away not to make eye contact

"Oh…that's it? You could've asked me anytime if you want to, I didn't know if you want it so badly, eh?" his statement make her blush in a million shade of red adoring her cheeks, Miku now look to him but much more to a glare

"Not like that you pervert! Man, this why I never want to ask you in the first place since you'll think otherwise" when Miku tried to head back to the edge of the balcony, Kaito grabbed and carrying her bridal style

"Okay princess, it's time to go"

"Put me down you-"

"Ah ah ah, no complaining this time" he shook his head not letting her to whine once more

He uses his leg to push the door then lay Miku on the bed, he walks back to close the door but the odd thing is that he switched off the light. Miku confused, she suddenly feel a warm breath and both her hands pinned on the bed. Even in the dark the two married couple could still see each other.

"What are you doing?" Miku asked

"Just what you said before, isn't this what you want?" Kaito smirk, she can see it that he plans something more than what she just wanted

"You don't have to pinned me like this, I said I just want it as in usual and-" he cut her off with a passionate kiss sealed her lips but she kissed back, after a minute or two they pull apart to gasp some air

"Not one word, just follow my lead" his hands begin to play with her dress and unbuttoning it until he threw it somewhere around the room, Miku did the same with his, after nothing left to cover up both exposed figures and so the _fun _night begin.

_Next morning (I skipped, I can't explain due to the rate)_

The sunlight went through her eyes, she starts to wake up but when her hand moved to the side she felt nothing but an empty cold bedside. She gets up and sit, feeling sore on her private place and sticky on most of her body. She remembers what happened last night and a smile tugged on her lips instantly, she heard a flush from the bathroom that connect to their room and knows he just took a bath earlier before she woke up. Came out from the bathroom, the tall figure who no other else than Kaito, he smiled to Miku who was just awake.

"What time is it?" the woman rubbed her eyes and yawned

"Eight, I think you need a bath now" he threw her a towel on her face and she glared at him

"Yeah, I know that…what makes you think I don't?" she stood and covered her body using the towel he gave, she walked pass him and get into the bathroom then the bathtub adding a mint flavor for the bubble-bath, once again she takes a long time relaxing in the tub before drying her self and get dressed

Miku used to make her hair into a pigtail style but now she just pinned it up into two buns or in Japanese its called Odango style, she went down stairs to the kitchen and make breakfast. As usual the two having their own favorite and those are leeks and ice cream but since plain just bored enough so Miku add extra ingredients or something for various. She made pancakes with vanilla ice cream on the top and for her she just made a simple tuna leeks sandwich, wonder if Luka was here.

"Here you go, as usual with your favorite desert its odd thought you never caught a cold for eating dozens of ice cream" she land her hand on her hips before taking a seat in front of him

"Aren't you the same?" he raised an eyebrow looking at her quizzically, Miku scoff and cursed something under her breath

"Like what exactly?" she glance, shot him a skeptical look back to him

"Hmm…let me see, well it seems your stomach just like an iron…you could eat leeks as much as you can without stomachache nor diarrhea" he pointed to her stomach and shot her a 'I-told-you-so' look because he knows that he's right, even thought she's also

"Good point, I forgot to tell your that after breakfast we're going to visit Luka and Gakupo" she stood and leave her presence from the room, Kaito stay quiet and just eat his breakfast without a word

After breakfast was finished, they get dressed and took their coat before locking the door behind. The breezes blow smoothly and it's really soothing the two, Kaito walks with his arm around Miku's waist and the closer distance they get the warmer the feel. The Kamui's household isn't far from theirs and the fun thing that they get along the way is passing through the park, their shortcut to the household. Miku wonders about Luka now, she used to treat Gakupo like a slave but once she thought it again, Luka always been that way to every guys she'd ever date and the reason she did it because she's testing their patience and the last result from all of them, only Gakupo stood around her and this is because he loves her more than anything. Beside the Kamui's couple there are Len and Neru Kagamine which is kind of odd since the woman is older than the man, Rin and Nigaito but they're not married yet, the same goes to Teto and Kikaito the one that Miku either with Kaito never thought that they could be together after a few days when he confessed to Miku and lastly we have Akaito and Zatsune Shion, if you know that she is Miku's cousin and Akaito's long lost crush…isn't it sweet? No? Well whatever.

After a few times later, they reach the Kamui's household. Such Japanese style and very traditional, which is unique. They knock on the wooden door and not for long reveal a long pinkette-haired woman not older much from Kaito that no one else except Luka Megurine that now known as Luka Kamui, since she's married to her lover.

"Ohayo, Luka-neesan! May I come in?" Miku firstly greeted her still very best friend since she was an elementary student, the truth she's also Kaito's best friend only in the female list

"Sure Miku-chan, Kaito-kun, please come in" she stepped aside from the door letting the Shion's enter and step their feet inside the house

"I'm so glad that finally I can visit you, so Luka, where's Zakuro?" while they're walking through the long hallway they talked and little did Miku nor Luka know that they plainly ignoring Kaito's presence

"Oh, she's playing on the back garden, if you want to I'll take you there" without their answers Luka led them to the garden and it's amazingly massive, there are lots of various colorful flowers and green plants surrounding and soothing the place and there's a pond full of Koi fish, next to it they found a young girl with fuchsia hair braided through her butt and a pair of sapphire eyes beaming under the sun with her joyous smile bending down to feed the fish, when she noticed their arrival she waves a hand

"Ohayo minna! I was just about to feed the fish" the petite girl whose name was Zakuro came to Kaito and pull him with her to join what she's doing, Luka watch it with a small curve on her lips then she glance at Miku

"Nee Miku-chan? How about we have some tea in the guest room, just let them alone to enjoy themselves by the way Zakuro really likes whenever Kaito is here" Luka cupped her hand while mumbled to Miku's ears

"And why's that?"

"I think since both me and Gakupo were very busy and rarely get times to play with her Kaito always watching her when he has time and Zakuro told a lot about it, I wish I have more time for her" Luka frown and then smile again when Miku tries to comfort her

"I bet you will someday, you know…talking about kids, I've always wish one and as the matter of fact we have tried it but still need to wait" she stated and Luka's eyes were wide enough and her jaw slightly open to heard that

"You mean…you…Kaito…were-" before she could finish Miku nodded in respond and suddenly she got a hug from her best friend

"That's great Miku! How did it happen?" Luka asked curiously

"It's a long story Luka and I'll tell you later, I hope sooner the result comes up" with that they continue to walk inside for tea and talked more about random stuff, sense or nonsense.

_A month later (sorry for the__ big time skipped)_

Miku fell off her bed and she wrapped her stomach in pain. She doesn't know why because lately she has this kind of symptom, her head often hurt and dizzy, she most likely lost her appetite especially when it mention about sweets, she runs back and forth from her room to the bathroom probably more than three times a day and feel like to vomit. After she had enough about it, she knows one thing to make sure if her guess was right or not but to do herself it she refused many time to go to a doctor whenever Kaito tried to. He begun to worried about her condition and sometimes he went home early just to take care of Miku in her weak state.

One day a scream heard from the bathroom, this shocked Kaito and he run fast to reach the bathroom that connected to their room. He banged the door but silence was being his answer.

"Miku, are you okay?"

"…"

"I'll break the door if you won't answer me! On the count of three, one, two-" before he banged himself to the door Miku finally yells

"Wait! You don't have to-" she opens the door and smiled at him a warm smile

"I have great news instead, check this out!" she squealed and gave him something, Kaito gaped and wide-eyed, he can't believe what he sees and drop the thing (**okay, I don't know what it's called so don't blame me…**)

"It's positive…y-you're pregnant?" he's still in the state of shock and because Miku sees no smile on him she pouts and felt disappointed

"You weren't happy about it, were you? *sigh* fine I'll ju-" she suddenly hugged from behind, Kaito's face buried into her hair then lean on her shoulder

"Unhappy? I'm more than happy Miku! Finally I'm going to be a father!" he jumped on joy while Miku watch it quizzically

"I know, and I'm going to be a mother soon! When this child born, I'll do my best to take care of you" she caressed her stomach in circle

So this is what they've waited for a long time, to have a child from their own flesh and learn how to take care and be a parent in their point of view. Just another nine months before the baby will come out and born.

**C****rappy much? I guess you could say that, I hope you enjoy whatever in this and hope for you to review :) mind to R&R please?**

**Haha, just to let you know I got the name 'Zakuro' from Tokyo Mew Mew and it also meant pomegranate which its color were purple-like ^^**

**Now move your mouse to the button below, it's waiting for you to…**


End file.
